bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Riō Nakazawa
This article refers to one of the players of Tosei High School. See Nakazawa (disambiguation) for disambiguation. Riō Nakazawa (仲沢 利央, Nakazawa Riō) is the reserve catcher for Tosei High School's baseball team. Background Nakazawa initially wanted to join Bijoudaisayama where his older brother, Roka, is coaching but was not offered an invitation from him. He then planned to join the school through the normal admission exams but was stopped by his brother because of his terrible school gradesOokiku Furikabutte manga, Volume 9.. He is rather bitter about this as can be seen by how he bears a grudge against Haruna who was invited by Roka but rejected the offer. He ends up in Tosei instead, along with his best friends Kawai and Takase. Appearance Nakazawa is multiracial (his mother is half japanese, half european while his father is a brazilian with japanese ancestry) and possesses light green eyes and light brown hair. He is also quite tall for a first year. Personality He can be quite temperamental around his best friends, Takase and Kawai, whom are often amused by his grumpiness. Ultimately his best friends think of him as a good kid, as he often seeks forgiveness if he believes he has stepped out of line. He also doesn't bear grudges against his opponents and immediately exchanges phone numbers with Tajima after their loss against Nishiura. He is quite religious and can be seen wearing a cross necklace and kissing it whenever he seeks forgiveness. Skills Not much is known sbout his skill as a catcher as he was a reserve during their match against Nishiura. He might possess some considerable skill as a leadoff hitter as Mashiba does feel threatened by the possibility of him stealing his position. He was often seen giving out signs from the dugout during the Nishiura vs Tosei match. Relationships Junta Takase Despite being in different years, Takase and Nakazawa are close friends since middle school along with Kawai. Takase often teases Nakazawa, and at one point even asks him if he can read Haruna’s name on the board which annoys Nakazawa for being treated like an idiotOokiku Furikabutte manga, Volume 3.. In contrast, Takase often hero-worships Kawai which also annoys Nakazawa who grumbles at them to stop their ‘married-couple’ act. Kazuki Kawai Nakazawa, Kawai and Takase have been good friends since middle school and both him and Takase call Kawai ‘Kazu-san’. Despite their two-years age gap, he is very blunt when talking to Kawai, even dismissing him when asked to watch Haruna’s game because he was furious at being forced to watch the match instead of practicing. Kawai comically wonders if Nakazawa remembers he is a third year, though this often falls on deaf ears. However as a baseball player, Nakazawa holds absolute respect for Kawai and can be seen crying for his sake when they lost the match against Nishiura. Motoki Haruna He harbors a grudge against Haruna for turning down his brother's offer to join Bijou (even though he himself didn't make the team) and finds him overrated as a pitcher. Kawai agrees with his opinion, though he thinks Haruna might live up to the hype in the following year. Roka Nakazawa Rio respects his older brother Roka and wanted to join the team he coaches, even going as far as willing to sit the school’s admission exams despite his terrible grades. However, Roka also seems to be a bully to his younger brother and Rio can be seen cowering when he got called names by Roka after losing against Nishiura. Roka uses Rio’s new-found contact with Tajima to learn about Nishiura’s weakness. Yūichirō Tajima After his team's defeat, he wishes to ask Tajima if Takase truly has any recognisable habit when throwing pick-offs, but he ends up asking for an exchange of e-mail addresses instead which Tajima happily agrees and writes his address on his hand. Nakazawa also cheers for Tajima’s team to win the next match so that his seniors would not look bad for losing against Nishiura. They appear to remain in contact. Trivia * One of his grandmothers is deceased. * Both he and his brother, Roka, were named after rivers in Brazil, the Rio de Janeiro and the Cabo da Roca. References Category:Tosei High School Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nakazawa Family Category:Catchers Category:Bench Players